


Cars

by Ro_Mona



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, i love these kids ;-;, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Mona/pseuds/Ro_Mona
Summary: Just an emotion filled vent fic





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly just me venting so it might not make a lot of sense sorry

“This is fucking stupid.” 

Ian huffed, leaning back on his bed and combing his fingers through his messy hair before sitting back up again, slouching, his forearms resting on his flesh covered femurs. His tired eyes fell on the young boy in front of him, the dark bags under his eyes matching the black of Luke’s hat.

“What?”

Luke asked, his blue eyes revealing a certain worry for the well being of his best friend. Ian sighed.

“It’s just, I don't understand my feelings towards you at all, you’re unlike anyone I've ever met, I care about you a whole lot and I value our friendship more than most things in life. I don't like you, like I'm not attracted to you, but I'm attached to you, and for some reason I'm jealous? I don't even want to be with you I just want to be close to you so why am I jealous over something I don't even want? I'm sorry I'm just being unreasonable and dumb.”

Ian’s words were extremely rushed and his expression seemed as though he regretted his word as they were falling out of his mouth.

“Jealous?”

Luke asked,

“Is this about Hana?”

Ian winced, upset that Luke didn’t quite understand.

“No, this is about you.”

Ian smiled slightly, sliding off the bed and onto the floor, now looking up at his friend, his eyes turning glassy and wet, about to overflow with all the emotions Ian had been keeping in his head and heart. 

_ Drip. _

A small wet spot became visible on Ian’s jacket sleeve where a tear had fallen. Suddenly his sleeves became wetter and wetter as he used them to slow the leaking in his eyes. The quiet room became filled with the sound of shaky breathing and soft hiccups and sniffling. The the sound of clothing shuffling against the carpet briefly as Luke rushed to comfort his crying counterpart. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.”

Luke gently raised his hand to Ian’s face, rubbing his cheek and encouraging Ian to look at him.

“Talk to me.”

Luke almost commanded.

“No you wouldn’t understand.”

“The explain it to me so I will.”

Luke sat back, grasping Ian’s hands to reassure him. Ian breathed in shakily.

“ Okay, I don't know how well I can explain all this but here goes:

As you know I care about you more than most things on this planet and for some god awful reason I let myself get close to you even though I hate getting close to people because it always ends in me, them, or both of us getting hurt. But I did it anyway even though I don't even know how I feel about you other than I like being around you and you are the cause of my euphoria, and I'm scared of losing that feeling, I'm scared of losing you. I'm jealous of Hana for some reason even though I don't even like you like that so why the hell am I so upset by this? I'm angry at myself for being upset about this because I know it shouldn't even matter to me, and I'm just so fucking sad for no reason. Literally I think of you every day and don't even know why. I’m sorry that probably sounds stupid or crazy or something.”

Ian stared at Luke, who was still trying process what had just been said. Eventually, Luke responded to Ian.

“Ian, you can be close to me, I'm not going anywhere. I want you to be happy and comfortable. It's not stupid or crazy, you are great Ian and I'm happy I see you every day. This isn't going to change anything, I will still sit with you and have my and on your leg to make sure you know you are okay and that you don't have to worry, I will still hug you and I will text you every day. You are perfectly fine, you have nothing to worry about.”

Ian leaned forward and hugged Luke, enjoying the scent and softness of his jacket. 

_ “Thank you.” _


End file.
